


Heights

by unbelvisoo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelvisoo/pseuds/unbelvisoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was afraid of the heights<br/>And yet here I am up with you.<br/>Then at this moment I realized that I'm not afraid of the heights anymore.<br/>As long as I'm with you, only you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sunggyu is afraid of heights and Woohyun is Woohyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heights

 

 

"C'mon hyung! What is taking you so long?"

 

For the umpteenth time, Sunggyu checked his reflection through the mirror in front of him. He could hear the younger male outside blabbering about the time that already passed. Sunggyu smiled faintly, thinking of how Woohyun looked like while complaining. He combed his hair with his fingers before he goes out from the bathroom. And somehow he wanted to look good in front of Woohyun today. Since this was the first time the younger male asked him out.

 

Of course they have hung out before too, but with their co-workers.

 

They've been friends for almost three years already. Sunggyu clearly remembered how they first met. Sunggyu worked as a proofreader in a publishing company while Woohyun was an intern at that time. As a good _sunbae,_ Sunggyu helped Woohyun until they became friends.

 

_Friends._ Sunggyu would emphasize to himself every time his heart thumps unsteadily whenever Woohyun does something for him. Woohyun's the type who would take care of you more than you take care of yourself. He would always remind Sunggyu to not skip his meals, or asks him how was his day. Although those actions are nothing for Woohyun, for Sunggyu, it meant everything.

Sunggyu also admits that the younger male is way too handsome. Not only that, he's also caring and sometimes dumb (but Sunggyu still loved it).

 

Woohyun let out a heavy sigh when the door opened, revealing Sunggyu. "I thought you slept there already"

 

"I was about to, but you are too noisy" Sunggyu answered jokingly, earning a slap on his shoulder. "But seriously, what's the occasion? Why are you dragging me here?"

 

"Nothing"

 

"Eh? Have you forgotten that we are already in our 20s?" Sunggyu retorted. The two started walking side by side. It was a cold Saturday night, and the amusement park were crowded. Sunggyu thought that it's a bit childish of Woohyun to ask him to come with him in that kind of place, considering their age.

 

Woohyun rolled his eyes. "Is there a rule that people in their 20s shouldn't be in an amusement park? Nope. Haven't heard or read one"

 

"Fine. Whatever. As long as you're the one paying for everything"

 

"Of course"

 

They tried several rides for an hour including the carousel which Sunggyu liked the most and the roller coaster that he hated very much. He felt like he was going to die there while Woohyun was laughing at him. Somehow, seeing Woohyun laughing comforted Sunggyu. He's honestly not a fan of amusement park rides but somehow he felt himself enjoying every ride they took.

 

"So how about the Ferris wheel?" Woohyun began. They just finished eating their corndogs and Sunggyu felt very full. "They sky looked so beautiful tonight"

 

"What?" Sunggyu asked as if it was the most incredulous question he have heard. He stared at Woohyun who was looking dreamily at the sky above them. And Sunggyu felt his heart beating erratically again. How can Woohyun look so good by just looking up the sky?

 

"What do you think?" Woohyun looked back at him with a smile plastered on his face.

 

Sunggyu felt like he shouldn't say no to Woohyun. Especially after seeing how happy Woohyun looked tonight. That was his weak spot. He ended up just staring at him.

 

"I'm taking your silence as a yes" Woohyun said as he stood up from the bench and grabbed Sunggyu's hand, pulling him from the bench as well.

 

Hands intertwined. Sunggyu felt it again. The abnormal beating of his heart. He felt like he was having a hard time breathing. They were running and yet Sunggyu felt like everything was in slow motion. Woohyun excitedly pulled Sunggyu inside the carriage. They sat face-to-face.

 

He was nervous yet anticipating the moment at the same time. Although he's afraid of the heights, there's nothing he can do about it either since he's inside already.

 

"Wow! Look down" Woohyun mumbled, admiring the view outside. Sunggyu decided to close his eyes, not daring to look around at all. He felt like he was going to puke if he move. When the silence filled the air, he decided to open his eyes slightly to check what's happening.

 

Woohyun was staring at him in confusion. "Are you alright?"

 

Sunggyu hummed as an answer, forcing a smile.

 

"No, you look pale" Woohyun retorted, scanning him from head to toe. "Don't tell me... Are you afraid of heights?"

 

"Me? No" Sunggyu replied dumbly.

 

"Oh no. I didn't know. I'm sorry" The younger male said in a small voice. "You should've told me"

 

"No, really, I'm fine" Sunggyu assured. "Just a bit dizzy" He held the pole in the middle and smiled at Woohyun. "I'll be fine" Woohyun's next move, however, didn't help Sunggyu to feel better at all. He held Sunggyu's hand and gripped on it tightly.

 

"Don't be afraid. I'm here"

 

Sunggyu stared at him. He didn't care anymore if he looked like a lovestruck puppy in front at him. Because he is.

 

Sunggyu noticed the view behind Woohyun. Indeed, the sky was so beautiful. It was filled with stars and the bright moon. And the city lights below them was mesmerizing as well. Everything was perfect. He felt like he doesn't want to go down anymore.

 

_I was afraid of the heights. And yet here I am up with you._

_Then at this moment I realized that I'm not afraid of the heights anymore._

_As long as I'm with you, only you._

 

When they got down from the Ferris wheel, Sunggyu decided that it's the best if he kept quiet. Especially now that he made his attraction towards the younger male obvious. He walked few steps away from Woohyun.

 

"Gyu" Woohyun called out.

 

Sunggyu looked back at him, hugging himself from the cold wind.

 

"I was thinking...." He paused, biting his lip. "I didn't know you are afraid of heights"

 

"Not a big deal. Don't stress yourself over it" Sunggyu replied with a smile.

 

Woohyun shook his head. "No, you don't understand. I fucked up"

 

Sunggyu raised his eyebrow in confusion. He looked around and notice some of the rides already turning off their lights. The amusement park was starting to become deserted as well. "I told you I'm fine"

 

"I thought everything would end smoothly tonight" Woohyun muttered under his breath.

 

"So?"

 

"So I was gonna ask you" Woohyun paused again, but this time he took a few step closer to Sunggyu. Sunggyu looked around again, making sure no one is paying attention to them. "I'm in love with you. Please tell me that you feel the same way too"

 

Sunggyu stared at him, dumbfounded.

 

"Okay, I know this is crazy. We're friends and you might only see me as a friend. But Gyu, I really like you-"

 

"No. Stop" Sunggyu interrupted. "You liked me?"

 

Woohyun cocked his eyebrow, then nodded his head. "I was gonna confess in the carri-"

 

"No. For real?" Sunggyu asked again. "I must be dreaming"

 

"What do you mean? I mean I already liked you the first time we met! You were so cute and-"

 

"Oh my god. Are you for real?"

 

"Can you please let me finish first?" Woohyun retorted. "I like you. What's so hard to believe about it?"

 

Sunggyu wanted to cry.

 

"Look, I don't mind if you don't like me back-" Woohyun wasn't able to finish his sentence when Sunggyu pulled him into a tight hug.

 

"I like you too"

 

The two pulled away from the hug and smiled shyly at each other.

 

"Hey! Go get a room! The amusement park's about to close!" The guard yelled, flashing his flashlight towards the two. With disappointment, they pulled away from each other. Sunggyu's cheeks blushed fifty shades of red.

 

"Can I walk you home tonight?" Woohyun asked, offering a hand to Sunggyu while flashing his award-winning charming smile, enough for Sunggyu to melt. Who the hell would turn down that tempting offer? In the end, Sunggyu grabbed his hand and they made their way outside the amusement park with smiles plastered at each other's faces. They started going out officially after that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_FIN_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first woogyu fic (and definitely not the last).  
> Fluff is not my forte but yeah who cares?  
> If you don't ship woogyu then we can't be friends.


End file.
